


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi returns home after a freezing cold day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> If you live the Midwest, then you know that it's freezing here and it snowed together. 
> 
> Inspired by this picture.

Naomi pulled into the garage and quickly entered the house. She shed her coat at the door and pulled off her snow soaked UGG boots. She kept her scarf and beanie on and made her way into the kitchen. She blew on her hands, trying to warm them up. 

Tom was standing the kitchen wearing the blue jumper she loved so much. 

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, plastering herself to his back. Her hands slipped up under his sweater.

“Shit woman!” he cursed loudly as her ice cold hands touched his skin.

“S’not my fault. S’cold outside”, she mumbled into his back.

“Darling, you’re going to have to let go if you want me to fix you some tea”, he said. 

“Don’t wanna”, she whined. 

Tom chuckled and turned around. He put his hands on her waist and hoisted her up onto the counter. 

Naomi parted her legs, so Tom could stand between them. 

He pulled her scarf off and dropped it to the floor. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her chapped ones. He heard her sigh as her hands came to rest on his chest. 

Naomi wrapped her legs around Tom, bringing him closer to her, his torso touching hers. Naomi’s hands found their way into Tom’s once again auburn curls.

Tom pulled away and said, “Warmer, baby?” 

Naomi could only nod.

Tom stepped away from her and made her a cup of tea. He poured it into her favorite mug and handed it to her.

She took a sip and closed her eyes as the hot tea traveled down her throat, warming her whole body. 

He kissed her forehead and left in her the kitchen to drink her tea. 

She hopped off the counter and made her way into the living room, where Tom had lit a fire in the fireplace. She joined him on the couch and snuggled into his side. “Would you read me something?” she asked him.

“What shall it be tonight, darling?” he asked.

“North & South”, she told him. She had loved it ever since she had discovered it on Netflix. 

Tom told her that he could introduce her to Richard, but she had said no. 

Truth be told, Tom was glad she didn’t want to meet him.

Secretly, he was afraid of Naomi liking Richard more than himself and leaving him. He picked up the book from the end table. 

Her other favorites sat there. 

Books like Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice. 

He opened it up to where they had left off. 

She knew tomorrow she’d have to brave the cold again, but for right now she was just content to stay here cuddled up to her favorite man.


End file.
